Tongue Tied
by Ms Chanadler Bong
Summary: Hey guys! This fic's basically about how Amy confessed her love to Karma, the most popular girl in school, through a series of anonymous texts. Amy and Lauren are real sisters and best friends with Liam in the story, while Shane and Karma are best friends. Let me know what you think! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Karma was the most popular girl in school; she had everything, a loving family, and supportive best friend. She was living every girl's dream but she always felt like something was missing, as if nothing would ever fill this void, she carried around in her heart.

"What are you thinking about?" Shane asked, as he and Karma at lunch at school that day.

"Oh nothing, I'm blank." Karma said.

"Come on, there's something." Shane said.

"I was just thinking about how.. how I should be the happiest person in school, but I'm not." Karma said, shocked by how honest she was suddenly being.

"Why aren't you?" Shane asked.

"Because something's missing." Karma said.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"I don't know what I mean, maybe I'm just.." Karma said.

A small blonde walking up to their table interrupted their conversation.

"Hey guys!" Lauren said.

Shane and Karma had no idea who the girl was.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Lauren asked.

Both Shane and Karma exchanged confused looks but didn't say anything.

Lauren really wanted to sit with them but looking at their disinterested faces, she decided to go back to her usual table.

Amy and Liam shook their heads as Lauren walked toward their table. Amy and Lauren were sisters and had been best friends with Liam, since they were in kindergarten.

"Oh stop you guys." Lauren said, taking a seat at the table.

"What were you thinking?" Liam asked, still shaking his head.

"I was thinking, this was my chance to get an in with the cool kids." Lauren said.

Liam and Amy gave Lauren disapproving looks.

"Oh come on! Liam, you want the same thing, but you're too chicken to do anything about it and Amy is too busy being in love with Karma." Lauren said.

"Wait a second, who said I'm in love with Karma?" Amy asked, defensively.

"No one needs to say it, it's the most obvious thing in the whole world." Lauren asked.

"No its not! Is it?" Amy asked, a little embarrassed.

"Oh come, all you do is stare at her but you're too scared to even talk to her." Lauren said.

"That's because she doesn't know I exist." Amy said.

"I was trying to change that." Lauren said.

"Well, you did a really great job of it." Amy said, sarcastically.

Amy had been in love with Karma for as long as she could remember. They'd been in the same school since kindergarten and while it seemed like all Amy could see was Karma, Karma never saw Amy at all.

Amy realized she was gay in her sophomore year of high school and while coming out to her parents had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, Liam and Lauren had been unconditionally supportive. That was part of the reason why, Amy didn't care about popularity the way Lauren and Liam did.

She felt like she had everything she need, well almost everything. The only thing keeping her life, from becoming perfect was Karma; she'd always been the missing piece.

Karma had been one of the first out and proud students of Hester High and that was part of the reason why she was so popular. It was when she'd first come out to her friends that she befriended Shane, he'd always wanted another friend who'd experienced what it was like to be true to yourself, no matter what people or society said.

Amy'd tried to talk to Karma on numerous occasions but it was as if every time they came face to face, Amy was left tongue-tied. Her feelings were reaching a culmination point and she didn't think she'd be able to hold them in any longer but she was sure, there was no way she was ready to confess her love to Karma.

"You could pass her a note in class." Liam said.

"And say what, when she asked me who the hell I am?" Amy asked.

"You can tell her you've been in love with her since like the fourth grade and that you know everything about her but not in a stalkerish way." Liam said.

"Yeah because why wouldn't she want to date a complete stranger, who knows everything about her but not in a stalkerish way." Amy said.

"Why don't you text her?" Liam asked.

Amy shot Liam a look. But that was when it struck her, she wasn't ready to tell Karma face to face but she also wasn't ready to keep these feelings bottled up. She could do both those things by texting Karma.. Anonymously.

"That's not a bad idea." Amy said.

"Really?" Liam and Lauren asked at the same time.

"I could text her anonymously." Amy said.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Look, she has no idea who I am and I could text her but just not tell her who I am. Maybe that way, I can make her fall in love with me." Amy said.

"That is the dumbest idea, I have ever heard." Lauren said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because, you'd have a better chance of her falling in love with you, if she actually knew who you were." Lauren said.

"Lauren, she has no idea I exist, I don't even think she knows I'm in her classes. And plus, do you really think, I'm the only girl at Hester High, whose in love with her? She gets asked out, like five times a day." Amy said.

"You're not every girl who asks her out, you're you." Lauren said.

"That's really not enough." Amy said.

"Amy.." Lauren began.

"Look, I have been in love with this girl for as long as I can remember and this feels like the only way, she would ever feel the same way about me." Amy said.

"Fine, if you're so sure about this, then you should do it." Liam said.

"Lauren?" Amy asked.

"If you've made up you're mind, then what can I say?" Lauren said.

Amy smiled.

"Okay, give me her number." Amy asked Lauren.

"What do I say?" Amy asked, staring at the blank text.

"Why don't you start with a hi?" Liam said.

"Good idea." Amy said.

Amy typed the text with a smile on her face.

Karma was sitting in bed, watching TV, when her phone buzzed. It was a text from an unknown number.

"Hey beautiful." The text read.


	2. Chapter 2

Karma was intrigued by the text she got. No one ever texted her like that and she was dying to know who it was.

"Hi, who is this?" Karma quickly typed in response.

Amy had been waiting for a reply with baited breath. It felt like it was taking Karma an eternity to reply, during which Amy had doubted what she was doing, at least a hundred times.

"She replied! She replied, okay." Amy said, as she tried to calm herself down.

"What does it say?" Lauren asked.

"She's asking who this is." Amy said.

"What are you going to say?" Liam asked.

"That I'm her secret admirer." Amy said.

"Really? That's original." Lauren said, sarcastically.

"What else do I say? I'm the girl from your English class, you know that girl, who sits next to you and stares at you all through class, not that you've ever noticed." Amy said.

"Maybe saying you're her secret admirer is the way to go." Liam said.

"Your secret admirer." Amy typed, as fast as she could.

Karma's phone buzzed and she couldn't help feel a kind of excitement that even she couldn't describe or justify.

"Oh come on, are you really not going to tell me who you are?" Karma replied.

"Nope." Amy replied within a second.

"Come on, at least give me something." Karma said.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Amy asked.

"Who are you?" Karma asked.

"Anything but that." Amy said.

"Okay, how do you know me?" Karma asked.

"We go to the same school." Amy replied, within a second.

"Do we have any classes together?" Karma asked.

"Yeah, we do." Amy said.

"Which ones?" Karma asked, hoping to use this as a way of finding out the identity of her admirer.

"Haha, I'm not telling you that. It'll lead you right to me." Amy said.

"Would that really be, the worst thing in the world?" Karma asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Why?" Karma asked, getting a little curious and upset at the same time.

"Because you knowing and not knowing who I am are the same thing." Amy said. Sending this text hurt her a little bit; she didn't like admitting how invisible she really was to Karma.

"Then what does it matter? Just tell me who you are." Karma said.

"Because it matters to me." Amy said. She didn't like the way this conversation was going, she didn't want it to focus on who she was, it was suppose to be about getting to know Karma.

"You know, I might know who you are and I might actually have a thing for you too." Karma said.

"You don't." Amy said.

"How can you know that?" Karma asked.

"Because I would know if you had a thing for me." Amy said.

"How can you possibly know that?" Karma asked.

"I just do." Amy said.

"If you aren't going to tell me who you are, why should I keep talking to you?" Karma asked.

When Amy read the text, she didn't really know what to say. She didn't want the conversation to stop and at the same time wanted to reply in a witty way but she was anything but witty when it came to Karma. So, she decided to just use what she thought she knew about Karma.

"Because you're intrigued." Amy said.

"How do you know that I am." Karma said.

"Because you haven't stopped replying till now and when you're disinterested in a conversation with someone, you roll your eyes and give monosyllabic responses." Amy said. She wasn't really sure about whether or not to say this but she figured she had nothing to lose.

"How do you know that?" Karma asked.

"I know more about you, than you think." Amy said.

"What else do you know?" Karma asked.

"That you love to sing, that you hum in homeroom and classes in which you're bored. I'm pretty sure you even write your own songs but you've never ever shown them to anyone." Amy said.

Karma was shocked by how much this person knew. All of this just made her want to find out who it was even more.

The next day, when she met Shane, she decided to talk to him about it.

"Hey Shane, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Karma said, as they walked toward English.

"Sure, what's up?" Shane asked.

"There's this person whose been texting me, sort of like a secret admirer and they know stuff about me." Karma said.

"What kind of stuff?" Shane asked.

"Stuff like I hum when I'm bored or that I write songs. Stuff that you'd know only if you were close to me." Karma said.

"I can't decide if this I find this creepy or romantic." Shane said.

"Me either and the thing is, I really want to know who it is." Karma said.

"What do you know about this person? Do they go to our school?" Shane asked.

"I have classes with her. Or at least I hope it's a her." Karma said.

They'd reached class when Karma got a text.

"You look beautiful today." The text read.

"It's her or him or whatever." Karma said.

"Maybe it's Amanda." Shane said.

"Who?" Karma asked, confused.

"Her." Shane said, directing Karma's gaze toward a thin, brunette in a pink tank top and torn jeans.

"She is texting right now." Karma said.

"And she's in our English and history classes and I've seen her checking you out a lot." Shane said.

"She is cute." Karma said.

"Yeah." Shane said.

"But how do I ask her, if she's the one texting me?" Karma asked.

"You don't. You'll ease into it. Start by making small talk, I don't know take notes from her or something." Shane said.

Karma wasn't really sure how to approach the situation, so she just went and sat next to Amanda. The brunette looked up to see who it was and smiled when she saw it was Karma who was sitting next to her. Karma smiled back politely.

"Hi, I'm Amanda." Amanda said with a smile.

"Karma." Karma said, with a broad smile.

Shane looked on, happy with how things were moving along. Amy on the other hand, who'd also witnessed everything, felt farther away from Karma than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the period was over, Shane ran over to Karma to find out what happened with Amanda.

"So, what happened?" Shane asked.

"Nothing really, we talked and she asked me out." Karma said, with a small smile.

"And what did you say?" Shane asked.

"I said yes." Karma said.

Shane smiled at Karma, a smile that made Karma conscious.

"I should've said yes, right?" Karma asked.

"Yeah, what do you have to lose? Plus, you never say yes to anyone, so you must have seen something in her." Shane said.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks." Karma said, feeling reassured.

Amy felt like shit. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. The whole point of not telling Karma who she really was, was to make Karma fall in love with her, not push Karma farther away than she already was.

"We came as soon as we got your text. What's up?" Lauren asked, rushing toward her usual lunch table with Liam.

"Karma thinks Amanda is me." Amy said, she's already been seated at the table for the past ten minutes.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Karma thinks Amanda is her secret admirer." Amy said.

"How do you know that?" Lauren asked.

"Because I saw them flirting in English class." Amy said.

"Why does she think its Amanda?" Lauren asked.

"Because I told her we have classes together and Amanda and Karma have history and English together." Amy said.

"Maybe you should've been more specific about the classes." Liam said.

"You think?" Amy asked, shooting Liam a dirty look.

"It's okay, you can fix this." Lauren said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"Just text her saying, you aren't Amanda." Lauren said.

"Do you really think, it'll work?" Amy asked.

"It's your best bet." Lauren said.

"You're right." Amy said, taking a deep breath. She took out her phone and began typing.

Karma was sitting a couple of tables away with Shane, when her phone buzzed.

"You got the wrong girl." The text read.

"What do you mean?" Karma replied.

"I'm not Amanda." Amy replied, within a second.

"How can I know that for sure?" Karma asked.

"Why would I lie about not being Amanda?" Amy asked.

"Maybe so that you can continue this whole secret admirer thing for longer." Karma replied.

"Why would I want to keep my identity a secret if knowing who I am, makes you flirt with me." Amy said.

"How do you know I flirted with her?" Karma asked.

"Because we have English together.." Amy replied.

Karma looked up from her phone with a confused yet surprised look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Amanda isn't my secret admirer." Karma said.

"How do you know?" Shane asked.

"Because the person who actually is, just told me he or she or whatever isn't Amanda." Karma said.

"Amanda is cute though." Shane said.

"Yeah but she isn't my admirer." Karma said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Shane asked.

"I'm not sure, I mean Amanda's cute and nice and everything but I really want to find out who this person is." Karma said.

"You can go out with Amanda and still find out, who your admirer is." Shane said.

"I can?" Karma asked, a little embarrassed.

"Of course you can, you aren't committed to whoever it is. I mean, you don't even know who it is." Shane said.

Karma thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, you're right."

"See it's to avoid stuff like this, that I ask you who you are." Karma replied.

"You know I can't tell you that." Amy replied.

"Yeah well, you might want to reconsider that, seen as how I'm going out with Amanda on Saturday." Karma replied.

Amy's heart sank when she opened the text. What was supposed to be the beginning of her fairytale was soon becoming her worst nightmare.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, seeing the sadness on Amy's face.

"She's going out with Amanda on Saturday." Amy said, sounding dejected.

"Then you should do something to keep her attention." Lauren said.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

Lauren thought for a moment.

"Tell her you'll reveal your identity to her on prom." Lauren said.

"Are you sure, that'll work? Plus what if I'm not ready?" Amy asked.

"Then you'll never be ready. This seems like the only way because clearly she really wants to know who you are and this'll give her an incentive to stick around." Lauren said.

Amy looked to Liam to hear his opinion on all this.

"Lauren's right, what do you have to lose?" Liam said.

Amy took a deep breath and began typing.

"I'm going to tell you who I am on prom." Amy typed, with shaking fingers.

Karma read the text and got excited.

"Prom is too far away. " Karma replied.

"She says she'll tell me who she is at prom." Karma said, looking up from her phone.

"Are you sure it's a she?" Shane asked.

"No, I should probably ask." Karma said.

"Take it or leave it." Amy said. Amy didn't actually feel as brave and cocky as she wanted to sound but that was one of the reasons why she hadn't told Karma who she was, so she could become everything Karma needed, become perfect for her, before she put herself out there.

"Fine, but you have to tell me at least this, are you a girl or a guy? Because I'm gay you know." Karma said.

"I know you are and don't worry, I'm a girl." Amy replied, with a smile.

"Okay then, if you can't tell me who you are, at least tell me the important stuff." Karma said.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"Like, how old are you?" Karma asked.

"17." Amy replied.

"What's your favorite color?" Karma asked, not being able to think of anything else to ask.

"Green, yours?" Amy asked.

"Red." Karma replied.

"I figured." Amy replied.

"How?" Karma asked.

"You always put red lipstick." Amy said.

Karma blushed a little when she read the text, she did love red lipstick.

"Okay, what's your favorite Tv show?" Karma asked.

"Friends, yours?" Amy replied.

"Aah, now we're getting somewhere. Mine's friends too." Karma replied.

Amy liked where this was going, she finally felt like she was getting to know Karma, even if they were little things like what her favorite color was, Amy wanted to know it all. Every single detail.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and Karma had been talking non-stop for the past couple of days and Amy had loved every single minute of it. And while talking to Karma was like a dream come true, the thought that Karma was going to go out with Amanda today, kept irking Amy.

"This is the first time I've see you put down your phone all week. What's up?" Lauren asked.

"Today's the day Karma and Amanda are going out." Amy said.

"How are you doing with that?" Liam asked.

"I'm fine." Amy said.

"Really?" Lauren asked.

"Okay, I'm not. But what choice do I have? A girl like me would never have a shot with a girl like Karma and this whole texting thing is my only way to her. I may hate the fact that Amanda and she are going out but there's nothing I can do. Do I wish, she were going out with me instead? Of course but she's not." Amy said.

"Well if this texting thing works out, who knows, maybe she will be going out with you someday." Liam said, with a smile.

Amy couldn't help but smile at the thought of that, being able to go out with Karma was almost unimaginable for Amy, it was too much of a dream. A dream she longed for to come true.

Karma couldn't help but feel nervous before her date with Amanda. She knew she had no reason to be nervous, she knew she was the most popular girl in school and Amanda really had a thing for her but Karma had never really been into the whole dating thing.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I'm nervous." Karma said.

"About what?" Shane asked.

"My date with Amanda." Karma said.

"What are you guys doing?" Liam asked.

"She's taking me for a movie from school. She has some chemistry project due tomorrow but she didn't want to cancel, so we decided to go directly from school." Karma said.

"Okay so, why are you nervous?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. I don't go on dates; I don't know what to do on them. Plus I kind of feel like I'm cheating on my admirer." Karma said.

"Karma, you guys aren't dating, so you can't cheat on her." Shane said.

"I know but we've been talking and it feels nice." Karma said.

"That's good but why should that stand in the way of you and Amanda." Shane said.

"It shouldn't." Karma said.

"Then don't let it." Shane said.

"You're right, it's just a date, plus I have no idea who my admirer is." Karma said.

"Exactly." Shane said.

The rest of the day got over pretty fast. Karma headed toward the parking lot after calculus; where she was suppose to meet Amanda. Karma was in a red dress with black boots. She walked slowly toward the lot, bracing herself for the date.

As she walked into the lot, she saw Amanda in a in torn jeans and a denim jacket. Even though she was casually dressed, Amanda looked beautiful, which made Karma even more nervous.

"You look beautiful." Amanda said, kissing Karma on her cheek.

"You do too." Karma said, shyly.

"Thank you." Amanda said with a polite smile as she opened her car door for Karma.

"So which movie do you want to watch?" Karma asked.

"You tell me, anything works for me." Amanda said.

"Cinderella?" Karma asked, she'd wanted to watch it for days.

"Sure." Amanda said with a smile.

Both of them loved the movie and decided to get some ice cream from a nearby parlor. Karma was actually enjoying herself and her nervousness had faded away. Maybe she wasn't that bad at this dating thing after all.

Amanda dropped Karma home and walked her to her door.

"I had a really great time." Amanda said, with a smile.

"Me too." Karma said.

Amanda slowly leaning in to kiss Karma. The kiss was slow and passionate and set a bunch of butterfly amuck in Karma's stomach.

"Goodnight." Amanda said, with a smile.

"Goodnight." Karma said, biting her lower lip.

Karma couldn't contain her excitement, she was so glad she'd gone out with Amanda.

Karma went to her room. She was sitting on her bed, when she decided to check her phone. There were a couple of messages from Shane and one from Amy. She decided to reply to Amy's text first.

"Sorry I didn't reply, I was out." Karma replied.

"With Amanda?" Amy replied, in a few minutes.

"Yeah." Karma said.

"How was it?" Amy asked. She was hoping Karma would say it was terrible but a part of her knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this?" Karma asked.

"Look, I have no idea where you and I will end up. But no matter what happens, I want to be someone you can talk to, even about stuff that I'm not comfortable with. Even if you don't love me back, I still want to be your friend." Amy said. A lump formed in her throat as she typed the text, this was the first time she'd told Karma how she really felt. Even though Karma didn't know it was Amy saying all of it, Amy still found it very overwhelming.

Karma was touched when she read the text. No one had ever cared so much about what she had to say. No one had even wanted to listen.

"Thank you." Karma said.

"For what?" Amy asked.

"For listening." Karma said.

"Thank you for letting me." Amy said.

Karma and Amy barely discussed the date and even when it did, it didn't matter. It wasn't about the date, it was about Karma letting Amy in, something she hadn't done for anybody. Karma always kept everything she felt to herself, of course there was Shane but there were something's she didn't tell him right away because maybe she needed to deal with them on her own first. But it was different with Amy, Karma didn't feel scared letting Amy in. She didn't know if she was ready to completely let Amy in yet, but she was willing to try.


	5. Chapter 5

Things with Amanda and Karma had been going great since their date. They'd started hanging out more and had even started having lunch together.

"Hey." Amanda said, putting her tray on the table.

"Hey." Karma said, giving Amanda a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are so cute." Shane said, looking on proudly.

Karma and Amanda both smiled at Shane.

"So I was thinking, we could go out for a movie tonight." Karma said.

"I'd love to but I can't, I have a history project due tomorrow." Amanda said.

"Oh okay." Karma said, disappointed.

"Rain check?" Amanda asked.

"Sure." Karma said.

"Why don't you and Shane go out for a movie?" Amanda asked.

"That's not a bad idea. Are you up for it, Shane?" Karma asked.

"Sure." Shane said with a smile.

"Perfect." Karma said.

Amy, Lauren and Shane were sitting a couple of tables away.

"I don't get what she sees in her." Amy said.

"What who sees in who?" Lauren asked.

"What Karma sees in Amanda." Amy said.

"She is kind of cute." Liam said.

Amy gave Liam a death stare.

"But not as cute as you." Liam said, getting a little scared by Amy.

"How are things going with you guys?" Lauren asked.

"Really good, she's been opening up to me a bit." Amy said.

"Have you guys had the talk?" Lauren asked.

"What talk?" Amy asked.

"Have you asked her what she wants from this little thing the two of you have going on?" Lauren asked.

"No but how can I? She doesn't even know who I am." Amy said.

"I know she doesn't but she's leading you on and you rather know what she wants now, instead of getting your heart broken later." Lauren said.

"Do you really think I should ask?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I mean, there's no harm in knowing." Liam said.

Amy knew Lauren and Liam were right but she was afraid that putting Karma in a spot might jeopardize what they might have.

Shane and Karma decided to watch a movie at Karma's house. Both of them picked the theory of everything as the movie they wanted to watch. But throughout the movie, Karma kept texting.

"Who do you keeping texting?" Shane asked, getting irritated.

"My admirer." Karma said with a small smile.

"What do you guys have going on anyway?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean?" Karma asked.

"I mean, what is this?" Shane asked.

"I don't know, a friendship maybe. I don't know yet." Karma said.

"Are you sure, a friendship is what she wants?" Shane asked.

"I don't think she wants that and I don't know if that's what I want either." Karma said.

"Then what about Amanda?" Shane asked.

"Look, when I think about this, all of it gets super complicated. I like Amanda and I want to keep seeing her and this thing with my mystery girl is different." Karma said.

"Different how?" Shane asked.

"I can talk to her about stuff." Karma said.

"And you feel like you can't to Amanda?" Shane asked.

"I don't know, I've never tried." Karma said.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Because, we've just started dating. I don't want to burden her with my baggage. I don't even know what we are." Karma said.

"Then how do you feel comfortable talking to someone, when you don't even know who they are?" Shane asked.

"I don't know, it's not scary when I open up to her. I don't feel judged, I just feel like someone's finally listening." Karma said.

"Hey, I listen to you!" Shane said, defensively.

"I know you do and I love you for it but she listens to me and it's as if my words really matter to her. They're all that matter." Karma said.

"Wow." Shane said.

"What?" Karma asked, embarrassedly.

"You really have a decision to make." Shane said.

As much as Karma hated it, she knew Shane was right. Even though she knew she'd have to make this decision eventually, she decided to not let it bother her now. She'd make the decision when she made it.

Things with Amy and Karma had been great and both of them tried to push everything that their friends had said to them earlier today away but Amy couldn't help it. She just had to ask Karma.

"Can I ask you something?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Karma said.

"What are we?" Amy asked. She was so nervous before sending that text. Karma's reply to that text could change everything between them.

"I don't know." Karma said.

"What do you want us to be?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Karma said.

"Do you want us to be anything at all?" Amy asked. Amy couldn't help but feel hurt at the need to even ask this question.

"I do. I don't know what yet but I just feel like, we have good thing going and that's rare. I just don't know what that thing is." Karma said.

"Alright." Amy said.

"Look, I don't mean to lead you on. You know I'm dating someone and all we can be right now is a friendship and if that's not enough for you and you want to stop talking, I get it. We can stop all this, right now." Karma said.

Amy thought for a bit before she replied to Karma's text. She was confused about what she wanted to do but the truth was, she knew all she really wanted was Karma. And if all she'd ever get was Karma as a friend then she thought that'd be better than not having Karma at all.

"You know how I feel about you. You know how much I like you and want to be with you. But at the same time, I don't want to push you. I have wanted to be a part of your life for the longest time and if this is the only space for me you have in your life right now, then I'll take it." Amy said.

Karma was left speechless. She didn't know what to say to this. No one had ever appreciated her this much, made her feel so beautiful and worthy in her own skin.

"Even though I have no idea who you are, I'm really glad I've gotten the chance to get to know you." Karma said.

"Me too." Amy said.

Amy and Karma couldn't help but smile at the thought that they were revealing themselves to each other, one emotion at a time.


	6. Chapter 6

Karma and Amanda had been dating for a couple of months now and things had been going really well. They were hanging out at Karma's house, watching movies and eating ice cream. But every now and then, Karma would start texting Amy.

"Who do you keep texting?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, no one." Karma said, looking up from her phone for a second and then going back to texting.

"No seriously." Amanda said.

"Oh it's no one." Karma said.

"Then why wont you tell me?" Amanda asked.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Karma asked, getting irritated.

"Because every single time we hang out, you're always on your phone. I've tried not to ask but I can't help it anymore. So tell me, who are you texting?" Amanda asked, getting pissed.

"There's this girl." Karma said.

"Who?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know." Karma said, sheepishly.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Amanda asked.

"I mean, I don't know who she is." Karma said.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" Amanda asked.

"She texted me a couple of months ago, telling me she likes and stuff and we just got to talking." Karma said.

"So you've been neglecting me for someone you don't even know." Amanda said.

"No, it's not like that." Karma said.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Amanda asked.

"No! Of course not! I don't have any idea who she is." Karma said.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" Amanda asked.

"Because we've become friends. Friends and that's all." Karma said.

"I need to get out of here." Amanda said, standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"Amanda!" Karma called out but Amanda had already left.

Karma didn't know what to do, so she called Shane.

"Hello." Shane said, answering the phone.

"Hey." Karma said.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Amanda found out about my mystery girl and flipped out." Karma said.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"I was texting while we were hanging out and she started asking me who it was and kept pestering me and so I told her everything and she got really mad." Karma said.

"Damn, it's okay." Shane said.

"What do I do?" Karma asked.

"Maybe you should cool off on the texting for a bit." Shane said.

"You think so?" Karma asked.

"Yeah I mean, you still don't know who this girl is and I'm not saying your girlfriend should decide who you talk to but if it's avoidable, then do it." Shane said.

"I guess, you're right." Karma said sadly. She didn't want to stop talking to Amy.

"I'm not saying you need to stop talking to her completely, just for a couple of days." Shane said.

"Yeah." Karma said.

Karma didn't want to stop talking to Amy. Sure, it wasn't fair to either of them what she was doing and she knew that but Karma wished all of this could just go on a little longer.

Karma and Amy were texting that night and Karma had been giving Amy monosyllabic responses.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." Karma said.

"Come on, tell me." Amy said.

"Amanda and I had a huge fight." Karma said.

"What about?" Amy asked.

"Let it be, we don't need to talk about it." Karma said.

"Come on, tell me." Amy said.

"We fought about you." Karma said.

"Me?" Amy said.

"Yeah, she found out I talk to you and got upset." Karma said.

"Oh okay. So now what?" Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Karma asked.

"I mean, what does this mean for us?" Amy asked.

"Maybe we should take a little break." Karma said.

"Okay." Amy said. It broke Amy's heart, a break was the last thing she wanted but what could she do? She loved Karma, she really did but she wasn't going to force Karma to stay, when all Karma wanted was to be with someone else.

"I'm sorry." Karma said.

"Don't be, you were pretty clear about how you felt about me and I guess, I just wasn't ready to listen." Amy said.

"It's not like that." Karma said.

"It's exactly like that Karma and it's okay. "Amy said.

"I don't want to stop talking to you." Karma said.

"But you're going to." Amy said.

"What choice do I have?" Karma asked.

"Do you really want a choice?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do." Karma said.

"Then you have a choice." Amy said.

"I'm not going to break up with my girlfriend." Karma said.

"No one is asking you to." Amy said.

"I'm just trying to do what I think is best for my relationship." Karma said.

"Then you go ahead and do that." Amy said. Amy couldn't help but feel pissed. She'd been there for Karma, in every single way possible and the second they hit a roadblock, Karma was ready to forget those past couple of months ever happened.

"What do you expect me to do?" Karma asked.

"Nothing. Do what you have to do." Amy said. She'd decided not to reply to any more texts, she had to start cutting Karma off and the sooner she did it, the easier it would be.

Karma couldn't stop crying, crying for her and Amanda and her and Amy. She felt so lost and confused. So she decided to get out of bed and go fight for Amanda, make leaving Amy worth something because if she didn't make things with Amanda, not only would she lose her girlfriend, she would also lose someone who made her feel safe for a change.

Karma drove to Amanda's house and braced herself before knocking at the door. Karma was trying to think up this whole speech she would give Amanda if she opened the door but when Karma knocked, she realized the door was already open. She'd gone over to Amanda's house numerous times over the past couple of months and so she knew her way around.

"Amanda?" Karma called out.

As Karma opened the door, she found Amanda on her bed, making out with a girl Karma couldn't recognize. Karma didn't know how to react or what to say and so she robotically turned to leave, hoping to leave the image of what she'd just seen behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Karma couldn't believe this was actually happening. 24 hours ago, she had everything, a beautiful girlfriend and a confidant who made her feel safe and now, in what felt like a split second, she'd lost both.

"Karma wait!" Amanda shouted out as she ran after Karma.

Karma kept walking; she was in no mood of talking to Amanda right now.

"Just listen to me for just a second." Amanda said, pulling Karma by the hand.

"What is there left to say anymore, Amanda?" Karma asked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Amanda said.

"But it happened." Karma said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Amanda said.

"You're sorry? Are you fucking kidding me?" Karma asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know what else to say. I was really angry and hurt." Amanda said.

"So basically, you lost your shit at me because I was talking to another girl and that somehow justified you to cheat on me." Karma said.

"That's not what I'm saying." Amanda said.

"Then what are you saying?" Karma said.

"I'm saying I made a mistake, a mistake I would take back if I could but I can't." Amanda said.

"Yeah well, I made a mistake too. I never should've picked you." Karma said.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"I stopped talking to that girl, just so we could make this work. Did you know, the only reason why I ever spoke to you was because I thought that girl was you? And that girl made me feel safer and more loved in a five minute conversation, than you could make me feel in months." Karma said.

"I'm sorry." Amanda said.

"Me too." Karma said, as she turned to walk away.

Karma couldn't hold back her tears, what was she suppose to do now? She'd clearly made the wrong choice, how was she supposed to fix this? Could she even fix this?

Karma called Shane on her way home and he'd reached her house even before she had.

"I'm so sorry." Shane said, hugging Karma.

Karma didn't say anything, she just cried into Shane's shoulder.

Once she was able to stop crying, she said, "I stopped talking to her."

"Stopped talking to who?" Shane asked.

"My mystery girl. I stopped talking to her for Amanda." Karma said.

"I'm sorry." Shane said.

"What am I suppose to do?" Karma asked.

"You should break up with Amanda and text that mystery girl." Shane said.

"It's not that easy." Karma said.

"Oh god, please tell me you're going to break up with Amanda. You cannot be with her after this." Shane said.

"Oh yeah of course I am, I was talking about my mystery girl." Karma said.

"I'm sure she'll come around, she really likes you." Shane said.

"She was pretty torn up when we last spoke." Karma said.

"It's worth a shot." Shane said, cutting Amanda's twentieth call and handing Karma her phone.

"Hii." Karma texted.

Amy was sitting with Lauren and Liam when her phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" Lauren asked, looking at the confused yet shocked expression on Amy's face.

"Karma." Amy said, still staring at the screen of her phone.

"What does she want now?" Lauren asked, disgusted.

"I don't know." Amy said, still not looking up from her phone.

"What does the text say?" Liam asked.

"Hii." Amy said.

"Are you going to reply?" Liam asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Why?" Lauren asked, getting upset.

"Because I need to know what she has to say." Amy said.

"Why? Hasn't she said enough?" Lauren asked.

"I don't want to know for her, I want to know for me." Amy said.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Lauren said, lifting her hands up in surrender.

"Hii." Amy replied.

"Oh my god she replied!" Karma said, looking up at Shane with the biggest smile on her face.

"Told you." Shane said with a smile.

"I'm sorry." Karma texted.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?" Karma asked.

"What happened with Amanda, that you're now texting me." Amy said. She hated being rude to Karma but she couldn't help it, she was just too angry with her.

"Amanda cheated on me." Karma said.

"Oh." Amy said.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Karma asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Amy asked.

"Anything. I'm sorry, okay? I made the wrong choice. I should've picked you, I knew I should've picked you." Karma said.

"Then why didn't you?" Amy asked.

"Because I thought I could make things work with Amanda." Karma said.

"So basically, you picked Amanda because you wanted a girlfriend, but now that she has cheated on you, you want to give me a chance?" Amy asked. She was pressing the keys on her phone so hard out of sheer anger that Lauren and Liam thought she was going to break her phone.

"It's not like that." Karma said.

"Then what is it like?" Amy asked.

"I made a mistake, I picked the wrong person. I should've picked you, I should've concentrated on how you made me feel and not on the fact that I had to pick Amanda because she was my girlfriend." Karma said.

"Yeah well, all that matters is that you made a choice Karma and it wasn't me." Amy said.

"And I'm so sorry for that." Karma said.

"That's not enough, not even close to enough. I was there for you, every second of every day, for months! All I cared about was making you feel like you had somebody, like somebody loved and cared about you. That finally someone was here, who would listen and really hear what you were saying. But you threw that away the first chance you got! You acted as if the past couple of months never happened, as if they meant nothing to you. As if I meant nothing to you.." Amy said. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she wrote all that she felt in that text. She thought for a moment before sending the text but she'd gotten so angry by that point that she didn't care about what this would mean for her and Karma because for Amy, Karma had already decided what was going to happen to them and Amy got no say in the matter.

Karma read the text and cried, she had no idea what to say to this. It was all true, she was being selfish and she took Amy for granted, from the second she first spoke to her, she'd taken her for granted. She'd taken Amy's niceness and the love she had for her for granted. And the fact that Karma might have lost Amy for forever shattered Karma's heart into a million little pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy hadn't spoken to Karma in days and it was killing her. But she wasn't ready to forgive Karma, the truth was, the wounds of not being picked hadn't really healed for Amy. She was confused, lost and hurt, caught between wanting to save what she had with Karma and what she felt so owed to herself.

"Where's your head at?" Lauren asked, taking a seat next to Amy on her bed.

"Oh nothing." Amy said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You're thinking about Karma, aren't you?" Lauren asked.

"When am I not?" Amy said, smiling sadly.

"How are you doing with all this?" Lauren asked.

"I have no idea." Amy said.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" Lauren asked.

"Not really. I'm just so confused." Amy said.

"What about?" Lauren asked.

"About who to pick, my heart or my head." Amy said.

"What does you heart say?" Lauren asked.

"It tells me to shut up and take Karma back because I'm madly in love with her." Amy said.

"And what does you head say?" Lauren asked.

"It tells me not to not let my guard down again, to not make myself be vulnerable again because my heart might not be able to take it." Amy said.

"Who do you want to listen to?" Lauren asked.

"As much as I want to listen to my heart, I know my head is right." Amy said.

"I think it's right too but when you're ready, you should give your heart a chance." Lauren said.

"How will I know when I'm ready?" Amy asked.

"You'll just know." Lauren said, with a smile.

"Thanks." Amy said, hugging Lauren.

Karma was a wreck; she didn't know how to get Amy back or how to even get over what happened with Amanda. How could things get so screwed up, so fast?

"How are you doing?" Shane asked.

"I'm a mess." Karma said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Shane asked.

"You can tell me how to get my mystery girl back." Karma said.

"She's still not talking to you, huh?" Shane asked.

"Hasn't responded to a single text." Karma said.

"How are you doing with the whole Amanda thing?" Shane asked.

"I honestly, don't care about her. I mean of course I'm angry but I have no feelings left for her." Karma said.

"That's a good thing, right?" Shane asked.

"How is it that someone who you've never met can have such a profound impact on you? So much so that every minute I don't speak to her, I want to cry." Karma said.

"Maybe you should try and find out who she is and do like a big gesture to make it up to her." Shane said.

"Nah, I don't want to upset her more." Karma said.

Shane and Karma's conversation as interrupted when Amanda came and took a seat at their lunch table.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked, irritated.

"I need to talk to Karma." Amanda said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Karma said.

"Then maybe you can listen." Amanda said.

Amanda took Karma's silence as an indication that she was listening and continued.

"I screwed up, okay? I threw away a good thing because I took you for granted, because I was angry and jealous. I know it doesn't justify anything but I just want a chance to make it up to you." Amanda said.

"You'll never make it up to me." Karma said, walking away.

Shane followed Karma after giving Amanda the stink eye. Amy had watched the whole conversation and had no idea how to feel about all of this. She wasn't sure if Karma really had feelings for Amanda or not and it was driving Amy insane.

Karma had been having a crap day and the second she got home, she began to cry. A week ago, she had the perfect life, everything she'd ever wanted and now she had nothing and she couldn't think of a single way to fix it. As soon as she stopped crying, she picked up her phone and decided to try again.

"I know I hurt you, I know I was an utter and complete bitch. Nothing justifies or makes up for what I did and how I made you feel. I took you and you're love and care for me, for granted and for that I'll never forgive myself. I'm willing to do anything, to get you back. To have someone like you be a part of my life again would be a privilege. So I want you to know, I'm here and I'm waiting for you. No matter how long it takes for you to be okay with me again, to forgive me, I'm willing to wait because that's just how much you mean to me. I'm sorry and I'll never stop being sorry." Karma texted.

Amy couldn't help but get a lump in her throat when she read Karma's text. For the first time, Karma had made Amy feel like she really cared about her and missed her. Amy thought about what to say before she replied.

"If I told you I was over what happened, I'd be lying. I don't know when I'll be over this or if I'll be over this. I'm not saying I forgive you or that I'm ready to, all I'm saying is, I'm not ready to lose you just yet either. I want to try, try to save what we have and what we can build. I'm still hurt but I'm also still in love with you. I'm going with my heart and not my head and I'm counting on the fact that you won't make me regret this. I'm picking you, hoping that when it comes down to it, this time you'll pick me too." Amy said.

Karma screamed with joy when she read Amy's text. It was the best thing that had happened to Karma all week and Amy was the best thing that happened to her in all her life. She was willing to do anything to make this work; Amy was too good to be true, too good to lose. Karma was finally ready to let Amy all the way in.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I just want to thank all of you for your continued support. Some of you have given me amazing suggestions that I plan on taking up and I hope you feel I've done justice to them. I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

Things were finally going well with Karma and Amy. They hadn't stopped talking for days and were finally completely committed to each other. Sure Karma could do without Amanda being around but she was happier than she'd been in days.

"It's good to see you smiling." Liam said, at lunch that day.

"Yeah, it's good to finally feel like I can smile." Amy said.

"So I guess you picked your heart." Lauren said.

"Honestly, my head never had a chance." Amy said, with a smile.

Amy couldn't tolerate not talking to Karma and so she decided to text her.

"You look beautiful." Amy said.

"Aww, tell me who you are already, so can thank you in person." Karma said.

"You'll know see enough babe." Amy said.

"So I guess she forgave you huh?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Karma said, with a smile.

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Shane asked.

"Not a clue and I'm not sure I really want to try and find out after how things turned out with Amanda." Karma said.

"I bet I can find out." Shane said, looking around.

"Ahaan." Karma said, not even looking up from her phone.

Shane looked around to see who all were texting and it didn't help that almost everyone in the cafeteria was. Shane spotted Amy texting, he didn't really know her but he knew she had a couple of classes with him but he didn't make much of it.

Shane and Karma then headed to English, the only class they could sit through.

"For your next assignment, you'll be divided in pairs." Mr. Smith announced.

Shane and Karma looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces.

"I'll be assigning you partners." Mr. Smith.

Everyone booed at the idea. Nobody wanted to be paired with someone they'd never heard of.

"Settle down class." Mr. Smith said, picking up the list of names.

After reading out a couple of pairs, he reached Karma's name.

"Karma Ashcroft and Amy Raudenfield." Mr. Smith announced.

Karma looked at Shane with a confused look on her face.

Lauren and Liam smiled at Amy, knowing how much it would mean to her.

"You may now start working on your assignments." Mr. Smith said.

Amy came and took a seat next to Karma and they both exchanged polite smiles.

"Hi, I'm Amy." Amy said, with a smile.

"Karma." Karma said, with a small smile.

"So, how do you want to do this? Do you want to work on this after school or what would work for you?" Amy asked.

"After school works for me, we can meet up at my place." Karma said.

Before they could discuss anything more, the bell for the next period rang.

"Just text me your address, here's my number." Amy said, handing Karma a slip of paper.

It was when Shane saw the way Amy was looking at Karma that it hit him, he knew who Karma's secret admirer was.

"Hey, I need to tell you something." Shane said, pulling Karma in front of his locker.

"What's up?" Karma asked.

"I know, who your secret admirer is." Shane said.

"Oh my god, that's great. But how do you know?" Karma asked.

"I figured it out." Shane said.

"You know what happened when you figured it out last night, right?" Karma said.

"This is different, this time I'm sure." Shane said.

"Really?" Karma asked.

"Yeah, so do you want to know?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Karma said excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked.

Karma thought for a moment and then said, "You know what, I don't. Once I know, I can't unknow it and I've done enough to screw things up with her and I can't do anything to risk it now. It means too much." Karma said.

"Okay, but if you want to know, just ask." Shane said.

"I will." Karma said.

Amy was walking down the halls with a dreamy smile on her face when Lauren tapped her on her shoulder.

"So, how was it?" Lauren asked with a huge smile.

"How was what?" Amy asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Talking to Karma? She's your partner on the English assignment, isn't she?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, she is." Amy said.

"Oh stop trying to act cool and just tell us." Lauren said.

"Oh nothing, I'm just meeting her at her place after school." Amy said, with a sly smile.

"Oh my god, that's great. And I'm sure, you know where she lives because when it comes to Karma, you go full on stalker." Lauren said.

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Amy said.

"Then how will you go to her house?" Liam asked.

"She'll text me the address." Amy said.

"You gave her your number?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, so?" Amy asked.

"The same number, you anonymously text her with?" Lauren asked.

"Oh my god, crap." Amy said.

"Exactly." Lauren said.

"What am I gonna do?" Amy asked.

"Take the number back from her." Lauren said.

"Yeah because that's not weird at all." Amy said.

"Would you rather have her figure out, who you are?" Lauren asked.

"No, but what do I say when I ask for it back?" Amy asked.

"Just say that it was your old number." Liam asked.

"Yeah but even after I take it back, when I text her, wont she know it's the same number." Amy said.

"You could tell her who you are." Lauren said.

"No way, things are going too well to do anything to rock our boat." Amy said.

"Fine, buy a new sim and use that number to text her." Liam said.

"How will I buy a new sim and give her the number before school ends." Amy said.

"You have classes with her right, just take the number from her then and ask for hers instead." Lauren said.

"That's a good idea." Amy said.

"Speaking of which, don't you have Spanish right now?" Lauren asked.

"Crap." Amy said, running down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy ran as fast as she could to reach Spanish in time. As she ran, she thought of ways to nonchalantly get her number back. She reached class a couple of minutes late only to find a substitute teacher on his phone. There was an empty seat next to Karma, which Amy happily took.

After she'd caught her breath, Amy steadied herself to talk to Karma. She found talking to Karma nerve wrecking as is and now she had to be aloof. There was no way Amy was going to pull this off.

"Hey, I'm sorry we couldn't complete what we were talking about." Amy said.

"Oh yeah, what were you saying?" Karma asked.

"I was saying we could meet at either of our houses and you said you wanted to meet at yours and that you'd text me your address. Can I see the number I gave you?" Amy asked, trying to be as cool as possible.

Karma handed Amy the small chit of paper with a confused look on her face.

"Oh crap, this is my old number. I just changed it and now someone else is using it. Why don't you give me your number and I can text you from my new number." Amy said.

"Okay." Karma said, tearing a small chit of paper to write her number.

Amy in the mean time crumped and threw the chit with her number on it.

"Here you go." Karma said, with a smile.

"Thanks." Amy said as she smiled back.

Amy was so relieved with the way things went; she didn't think they'd go this well. She was really proud of herself.

After Spanish class, Lauren and Liam met Amy.

"So did you do it?" Liam asked.

"Yup." Amy said, with a sly smile on her face.

"How?" Lauren asked.

"I just told her it was my old number and that she should give me her number, so I can text her from my new number." Amy said.

"That must have been awkward." Liam said.

"Not as awkward as I'd imagined." Amy said.

"So how are you going to text her?" Lauren asked.

"I'll buy a sim first thing after school and text her." Amy said.

"Are you excited?" Liam asked.

"About what?" Amy asked.

"Going to her place." Liam said, with a teasing smile.

"It's not a date, we're just doing a project." Amy said, trying to play down the situation, both in front of her friends and in her mind. The last thing she needed was to start overthinking this.

"But it's with Karma." Liam said.

"I'm trying not to think about it because if I do, I'll get nervous. She still has no idea who I am." Amy said.

"Come on, she's practically in love with you." Liam said.

"She's in love with the mystery girl she keeps texting, not me. I'm just the weird girl in all her classes." Amy said.

"You're the weird girl in her classes because you haven't let her in enough to see the beautiful girl that you are." Liam said.

"If this goes well, maybe I'll have the chance to show her that side too." Amy said, getting a little excited.

Shane had been observing Amy all day, he wanted to be sure about the mystery girl being Amy, just in case he had to tell Karma.

"Hey." Shane said, taking a seat next to Amy in calculus.

"Hey." Amy said, with a confused look on her face.

"I'm Shane." Shane said, with a smile.

"Amy." Amy said, with a polite smile.

"We have a ton of classes together, huh?" Shane said.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Amy said.

"So tell me about yourself." Shane said.

"There's really not much to tell." Amy said, awkwardly.

"Come on, there must be something." Shane said.

"Well.." Amy said, thinking.

"Are you Karma's secret admirer?" Shane asked, blurting out the question before he could stop himself.

"What?" Amy asked. Amy's heartbeat increased the second she heard those words.

"Are you the one who keeps texting Karma?" Shane asked.

"What? No. I barely know Karma." Amy said.

"Oh come on, stop trying to play the oblivious card." Shane said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Amy said.

"Oh come on, I've seen how you look at her." Shane said.

"How could you possibly know how I look at anyone?" Amy asked.

"Why can't I know?" Shane asked.

"Do you even know my last name?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do. "Shane said, looking here and there.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Tanner?" Shane asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's Raudenfield, actually." Amy said.

"I knew that." Shane said.

"Clearly." Amy said.

"Oh come on, I just want to know what you want from Karma." Shane said.

"Are you asking about my intentions? "Amy asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Shane said.

"Well, I plan on doing an English project with her." Amy said.

"Are you seriously going to deny this right now?" Shane asked.

"Deny what?" Amy asked.

"Fine, then I'll just go tell Karma, what I know." Shane said.

"What? That you think the girl she's just met is her secret admirer?" Amy asked.

"Pretty much." Shane said.

"Good luck with that." Amy said.

"Ugh, I will prove it's you." Shane said.

Amy's heart never stopped pounding during the conversation, she was so afraid Shane would tell Karma. What would happen to all that they'd built? Would Karma still want her? Does Karma want her even now? Does Karma really want to put a face to the person behind that cell phone?

Amy tried to clear her head but it didn't help. She decided to text Lauren and Liam on the group text all of them were on.

"I need your help." Amy texted.

"What's up?" Lauren and Liam replied, almost at the same time.

"Shane knows." Amy said.

"Knows what?" Lauren asked.

"That it's me." Amy said.

"What's you?" Liam asked.

"That I'm the secret admirer." Amy said.

"Crap." Liam said.

"Exactly." Amy said.

"Now what?" Lauren asked.

"I tried to make him believe it wasn't me, but I don't think he bought it." Amy said.

"We'll figure this out after school, don't worry." Lauren said.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I might be a little irregular with updates this month because I have some stuff coming up but I will be sure to update at least once a week. I hope you guys still stick around and like how the story progresses. I hope you like the chapter; let me know what you think!

Amy couldn't help worry about what she was going to do about Shane even though Lauren, Liam and Amy had decided to deal with him after Amy's session with Karma.

Amy was so nervous as she drove up in front of Karma's house. She'd somehow managed to switch numbers without raising too much suspicion in Karma's mind. Amy took a deep breath and knocked on Karma's door.

"Hey." Amy said, with a nervous smile.

"Hey." Karma said, with a warm smile as she stepped aside to let Amy in.

"Sorry I'm late." Amy said.

"Oh that's okay. We can study in my room." Karma said, leading Amy up the stairs.

A set of butterflies ran amuck in Amy's stomach at the thought of going to Karma's bedroom. This was something, Amy had only dreamt of.

"So, what do you want to start with?" Karma asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Oh we can do the character sketches or analysis of Romeo and Juliet or maybe something about Shakespeare. Anything really." Amy said, rambling.

Karma looked at her with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling." Amy said, with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"That's okay, maybe we should just read the play first." Karma said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Amy said, picking up her book.

Karma kept checking her phone, every five minutes.

"Are you waiting on a call or something?" Amy asked.

"What? No, I just, I was waiting for someone to reply." Karma said, still looking at her phone.

Karma decided to text Amy, she hated not being able to talk to her.

Within a minute, Amy's phone buzzed. Amy's heart began racing, she was sure Karma'd figured it out.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Karma asked.

"Get what?" Amy asked.

"Your phone just buzzed." Karma said.

"Oh did it?" Amy asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Amy knew if she stayed, she had a very high chance of getting caught.

"It's my mom, she wants me home. Do you mind if we continue this another time?" Amy asked.

"Sure, no problem." Karma said.

"Thanks, I'll see myself out." Amy said, grabbing her stuff.

Amy let out a sigh of relief once she was out of Karma's house. She'd have to do something about her phone whenever she was with Karma. Amy was worried Karma had figured it out but she told herself that Karma would've said more had she figured it out. So, Amy decided not to overthink this and went home.

The next day, Amy saw Shane stand alone by his locker and decided to go talk to him.

"Hey." Amy said, walking up to Shane.

"Hey." Shane said.

"Look, I know you know and I'm just here to ask you not to tell Karma." Amy said.

"So you admit, it is you!" Shane said.

"Yeah and I don't want Karma to find out." Amy said.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Because we're in a good place and I don't want anything to get in the way of that." Amy said.

"Doesn't she deserve to know who you are?" Shane asked.

"Yes, she does. But she deserves to find out from me." Amy said, as she and Shane began walking toward English.

"She's my best friend, I don't want to lie to her." Shane said.

"I'm not asking you to, I'm asking you to let me tell her. Its my secret to tell." Amy said.

"Fine." Shane said.

Amy smiled; relieved that was rid of this problem. She seeked out a seat near Karma and went and took it.

"Hey." Amy said, sitting down.

"Hey." Karma said, with a smile.

"What are you doing tonight?" Amy asked, surprised at her own confidence around Karma.

"Um, I'm flattered but I think I'm seeing someone." Karma said.

"You think you're seeing someone?" Amy asked.

Karma thought for a moment. "I am seeing someone."

"That's great but I wasn't asking you out, I was asking you about meeting for the English project." Amy said, with a smile.

"Oh my god, yeah. Fuck, I'm sorry. Sure, we can meet at my place." Karma said with a smile.

"Perfect." Amy said. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that Karma thought they were together. Amy was starting to feel ready to tell Karma who she was, maybe even before prom.

"Where are you?" Karma texted Amy, after class.

"I'm swamped with my assignments. I'm sorry I couldn't talk yesterday." Amy said.

"It's okay, I just miss you." Karma said.

"I miss you too." Amy said.

"I'm literally counting down the days till prom." Karma said.

"Me too. I can't wait to meet you, properly." Amy said.

"Me either." Karma said.

"Hey Karma?" Amy said.

"Yeah." Karma said.

"I love you." Amy said.

"I love you too." Karma said. Karma had the biggest smile on her face, she'd known for a while now that she was in love with Amy but hadn't been able to get herself to say it.

"I know we haven't even met.." Amy said.

"Don't, you'll ruin it." Karma said, trying to stop Amy from saying anything more. They didn't need to talk about the complications of their relationship right now, this moment was too beautiful, too precious to ruin. Those things would still be there to deal with tomorrow, but you only tell the love of your life you love them for the first time, once. And Karma wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

Amy wanted to jump, she'd never ever been this happy. She'd dreamt of this moment, for what had felt like all her life. Of course she was worried about what would happen when she actually met Karma, but she had a feeling they could survive anything.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I disappeared but I have just been swamped .Now that I've finally got some time on my hands, I intend on finishing this story by the end of this coming week. Thanks for sticking around and I hope you like where it goes! Let me know what you think!

Amy'd been thinking about it for a while now and she was finally ready to meet Karma, meet her as the Amy she'd fallen in love with, not the Amy who couldn't even talk to Karma. For the first time, Amy was starting to feel enough for Karma and she didn't want to wait anymore; they'd waited long enough.

Liam, Lauren and Amy were sitting at their usual lunch table, when Amy decided to run the idea of meet Karma by Lauren and Liam.

"I need to talk to you guys about something." Amy said.

"What's up?" Liam asked.

"I've decided to tell Karma who I am." Amy said.

"But I thought you were going to tell her at prom." Liam said.

"Yeah but I've changed my mind." Amy said.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"Because, I'm ready. I'm finally ready." Amy said.

"That's great, have you told Karma yet?" Liam asked.

"No, I just wanted to run the idea by you guys." Amy said, looking at Liam and Lauren.

"Oh okay, you should go ahead." Liam said.

"You know what, I will." Amy said.

She picked up her phone but hesitated before typing anything.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"I mean should I meet her?" Amy asked.

"You have to sometime, right?" Lauren said.

"Yeah, but should I be waiting till prom?" Amy asked.

"Look, the two of you have an unusual relationship and as supportive of it as I am, I think you should tell her who you are as soon as possible. You guys should get to know each other in person." Liam said.

"You're right." Amy said.

Amy picked up her phone and quickly texted Karma.

Karma and Shane were sitting a few tables away. Shane and Karma had been talking about how their English project had gotten postponed, when Karma's phone buzzed.

"I want to meet you." The text read.

A smile instantly appeared on Karma's face, when she read the text.

"Really? When?" Karma replied.

"Tomorrow? Outside our kindergarten school at 7 pm?" Amy asked.

"What'd she say?" Lauren asked.

"She said yes to meeting me tomorrow, outside our kindergarten school at 7pm." Amy said, with a smile.

"Why outside your kindergarten school?" Lauren asked.

"Because that was where I saw her for the very first time and I just knew." Amy said.

"Knew what?" Liam asked.

"That she was someone special. Just looking at her, made her smile. I don't think I understood what that meant at that age but I think that was the beginning of everything for me." Amy said.

"What's up?" Shane asked, intrigued by the huge smile on Karma's face.

"She wants to meet me." Karma said, not looking up from her phone.

"Who?" Shane asked.

"My mystery girl." Karma said with a smile.

"That's great! When?" Shane asked.

"Tomorrow!" Karma said.

"Are you excited?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Karma said, half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean?" Karma asked.

"I mean, this girl you're in love with finally wants to meet you and you seem.. Worried." Shane said.

"I am." Karma said.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"What if meeting ruins it? What if we hang out and realize that this fairytale we've been living only felt good when it was over the phone." Karma said.

"Karma, you let her in, that's something you've never done before. You've shown her the best and the worst parts of you and she loves you because and despite of all of things. Things can only get better." Shane said.

"But what if.." Karma said.

"But what?" Shane asked, interrupting Karma.

"What if we don't work, I mean we've never met and so I guess we were always in this bubble but now that we're meeting, I'm starting feel like that bubble's popping." Karma said.

"Karma breathe, you're just meeting her. You are not getting married. This is a good thing, stop trying to overthink it into a bad thing." Shane said.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks." Karma said, with a small smile.

Shane smiled back reassuringly.

That night, Amy and Karma were texting just like every other night.

"How was your day?" Amy asked.

"I got scared today." Karma said.

"Of what?" Amy asked.

"Of meeting you." Karma said.

"Look, if you want to wait, then I get it." Amy said.

"No, it's not that." Karma said.

"Then?" Amy asked.

"What if we're not ready to meet? What if it screws it all up?" Karma asked.

"Do you want to meet me?" Amy asked.

"Yes, more than anything in this world." Karma said.

"Then we're ready to meet and as far as things getting screwed up are concerned, that's not going to happen." Amy said.

"How can you know that?" Karma asked.

"Because I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and over the years everything I have ever known has changed in some way or another but this, this never has. So I don't care what happens, I want to meet you and be with you because I'm never going to stop loving you." Amy said.

"How do you do that?" Karma asked.

"Do what?" Amy asked.

"Make everything feel okay." Karma said.

"I just know that being with you is all that matters and as long as we're together, everything is okay." Amy said.

"I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you." Karma said.

"I love you too." Amy said.

Karma felt completely at peace, a feeling that only Amy could bring out in her . Even though they hadn't known each other that long, Amy had become Karma's safe place. Her escape from the rest of the world and Karma couldn't wait to put a face on the person who'd saved her, time and time again.


	13. Chapter 13

05/05/2015

Today was the day; the day Amy would finally reveal herself to Karma. Amy was more excited than nervous, something that not only surprised her friends but her as well.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren asked at lunch that day.

"Good, really good actually." Amy said.

"Nervous at all?" Liam asked.

"Actually, no." Amy said.

"Really?" Lauren asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, it feels right. It's always felt right." Amy said.

"That's great Amy, I'm really happy for you." Liam said, with a polite smile.

Karma on the other hand, wasn't doing as well as Amy was.

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear, should I wear a dress? Jeans? What do you wear when you meet the love of your life for the first time?" Karma asked, pacing her room.

"Just take a deep breath, I'm sure we'll find something." Shane said, sitting on Karma's bed.

"I mean, you'd think there'd be some sort of handbook or website to help with this kind of stuff, but no." Karma said.

"Karma!" Shane said, raising his voice.

"What?" Karma asked, stopping.

"Breath, I know you're nervous, but honey breathe." Shane said, standing up to give Karma a hug.

"But I don't know what to wear." Karma said, in a baby like voice.

"You'll wear that white knee length dress." Shane said, pulling away.

"Are you sure?" Karma asked.

"Positive, it'll blow her away." Shane said.

Karma felt a little relived at having decided on a dress. She was so excited on the inside but all that excitement was being masked by this overpowering nervousness she felt.

Even though Karma knew she had to wear the white dress, she still tried on five dresses, just to be sure. It was as if time was moving in slow motion and finally, after what felt like an eternity, it was time for Karma to leave.

Karma drove herself to the kindergarten and as she was driving up in front of it, she saw that it was completely covered with white lights. She could see the shadow of a person standing at the entrance. Her heart began to pound; this was it.

She slowly got out of her car. Karma stared down the stone path in front of the school and took a deep breath. She walked as slowly as she could, wanting to savor the moment. When she was just a couple of steps away from Amy and could finally see her face, Karma couldn't help but smile. For so long she'd wanted to put a face on the person she'd fallen in love with, the only person she ever really thought about and the truth was, she couldn't have imagined a more beautiful face, even if she tried.

Amy started walking toward Karma to meet her halfway. Amy couldn't contain the smile on her face, Karma looked even more beautiful than she did in Amy's dreams.

"Hi." Karma said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Amy." Amy said, extending her hand.

Karma took Amy's hand and they looked into each other's eyes; their hearts pounding.

"You look beautiful." Karma said, looking Amy up and down.

Amy blushed, she'd dreamt of a night like this, a night with Karma.

They'd waited so long for this moment but boy was it worth it. Karma and Amy began with some small talk as they stood at the entrance of their old kindergarten.

"Why here?" Karma asked.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I mean, why'd you decide to meet here?" Karma asked.

"Because this was the exact spot where I saw you for the very first time and I thought it would be fitting for the first time we met." Amy said.

Karma smiled at Amy with tears in her eyes, no one had ever cared so much.

"I actually booked us a table at Oliver's." Amy said, after a moment.

"Wow, that's fancy." Karma said, as they walked toward the limo Amy had rented.

"I was actually thinking about us going to an arcade because that was the date I'd always imagined us having but then I thought you might like the dinner better." Amy said.

"Oh." Karma said, a little disappointed. She would've loved the date at the arcade but she was just happy to be here with Amy.

Amy and Karma reached the restaurant and were escorted to a table near the window. There was a candle burning on the table and the whole atmosphere was just so romantic. Karma and Amy placed their orders and while they were happy to be together, things didn't feel right.

"You want to go the arcade, don't you?" Amy asked.

"Why would you think that?" Karma asked, shyly.

"Because I know you and as much as you want to enjoy yourself, you aren't." Amy said.

"I am enjoying myself, it's just that this date isn't about the big dinner, it's about me and you. Us just being together, being ourselves." Karma said, reaching for Amy's hand.

Amy gestured for the check and she and Karma were off.

The truth was, they had so much more fun at arcade just playing games and goofing off than they could ever have had at the fancy restaurant.

They were at the claw crane and Amy was trying to get Karma something, which Karma found insanely cute. After a lot of failed attempts, Amy finally got something. They opened the box to find that it was a ring.

Amy opened the box and both she and Karma looked at the plastic ring for a second and then at each other. After a moment, Amy got the ring out of the box.

Amy took Karma's hand and put the ring on her finger. Karma looked at her, not quite sure how to react.

"It's a promise.. For someday." Amy said.

Karma smiled and lined into to kiss Amy. The kiss was slow and passionate yet hungry and desperate. They'd gone through so much, so much struggle, distrust and they'd finally reached where they'd always wanted to be, in each other's arms. The kiss, the date, the moment was better than what they'd even imagined and they couldn't have asked for a better a story or a better a partner to share it with.


	14. Chapter 14

Amy and Karma were living in paradise. It was as if every single dream they'd ever dreamed, had all come true at once. They'd been spending every waking minute together and neither of them could ask for anything more.

Amy and Karma were lying on Amy's bed, Amy's head resting on Karma's stomach as Karma played with her hair.

"You weren't surprised." Amy said, suddenly.

"What?" Karma asked.

"You weren't surprised when you saw me for the first time." Amy said.

"How did you start thinking about that? "Karma asked.

"I was just replaying the moment we met for the first time, in my head and I realized you weren't surprised." Amy said.

"Yeah, I kind of knew." Karma said.

"What?" Amy asked, sitting up.

"Well, I wasn't a hundred percent sure but I had an idea." Karma said, sitting up too.

"How?" Amy asked.

"Well, I saw you looking at me a couple of times and then I saw you and Shane talking right after he asked me if I wanted to know who you were. Then when you gave me your number, I saved it and I realized how your number and the number I used to texts were the same. Plus your phone buzzed every time I texted, who was suppose to be my mystery girl." Karma said.

"Crap." Amy said.

"Oh come on, its okay." Karma said, putting her arm around Amy.

"I guess." Amy said.

"What happened?" Karma asked.

"I don't know, I guess the idea that I kept the rouse up for that long was important to me." Amy said.

"Is that it or is something else bothering you?" Karma asked.

"I guess.. I guess I wasn't ready to be vulnerable with you back then and I just feel weird knowing that I've been so vulnerable for so much longer than I even knew." Amy said.

"Why did you take so long to tell me who you were?" Karma asked.

"Because I didn't feel good enough for you." Amy said blurted out.

Karma had a confused look on her face.

"I just watched you for so many years and every time I'd see you smile or brush your hair out your eyes or anything just normal like that, I'd think god, she's beautiful. And then I'd think about how much I didn't deserve you." Amy said.

"Can I tell you something?" Karma asked, after a moment.

"Of course." Amy said.

"That's exactly how I felt about you. I was so scared about us meeting because I was afraid that you'd meet me and realize I wasn't worth the hype after all. This I thought before I met you but when I met you, that fear increased by ten folds. I thought here's this girl who's beautiful and smart and caring and I have no idea what I've done to deserve her. You've saved me, Amy Raudenfield, in a way I know no one else could've. So I'm glad you took your time because now, for the rest of our lives, you're mine." Karma said.

Amy smiled at Karma with tears in her eyes. Amy slowly leaned in for a slow and passionate kiss. Every single moment they had together, felt like a blessing.

After Karma left, Lauren came to see Amy in her room.

"Hey." Lauren said, standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Amy said, with a smile.

"So.. How are things going?" Lauren asked as she walked toward Amy's bed.

"Better than I could've ever imagined." Amy said.

"Good, now tell me everything. You two have been so inseparable, I haven't even gotten a chance to speak to you." Lauren said.

"Where do I start from?" Amy asked.

"The beginning." Lauren said.

"Okay well, you know how I'd booked us a table at that really expensive restaurant." Amy said.

"Yeah." Lauren said.

"We ended up ditching dinner midway and going to the arcade instead." Amy said.

"The arcade?" Lauren said.

"Yeah and on the claw crane, I was trying to get her a gift of sorts and I ended up getting her a ring." Amy said.

"Then?" Lauren asked, getting curious.

"Then what, I made her wear it." Amy said.

"Like an engagement ring?" Lauren asked, confused.

"No, like a promise ring." Amy said.

"Is that the ring Karma's been wearing?" Lauren asked.

"Yup." Amy said with a proud smile.

"Is it made up of plastic?" Lauren asked.

"Of course it is, I got it from the claw crane." Amy said.

"Haha, well you look really happy." Lauren said.

"I am." Amy said.

"I'm glad, you deserve it." Lauren said, with a smile.

Amy smiled back.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of singing. It was coming from their backyard. Amy poked her head out her bedroom window, only to find Karma standing in her backyard with a guitar, playing a song she'd written for Amy.

Words couldn't describe how Amy felt as she watched Karma pour her heart out through those words. Amy just stood there, thinking about how Karma was the love of her life and it was as if every single moment had just been leading up to the moment she met Karma. As if, her whole life was just a build up to the moment when Karma finally became hers.

"Amy Raundenfield, will you go to prom with me?" Karma asked.

"Yes! Of course yes!" Amy said, running down.

Amy ran to Karma and for a moment they just looked into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. Karma leaned into to kiss Amy. The kiss was slow and passionate, filled with things that were still somehow unsaid. As the pulled apart, they just knew prom was just one of the many things they were going to do together. Everything was finally in place, right where it belonged. Karma and Amy had found their other halves and it had been worth the wait.

"I love you." Karma said.

"I love you too." Amy said, knowing she always would love Karma, more each day.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update but I've been suffering from a case of writer's block. I have another chapter which will be coming up in the next couple of days and that'll be the last chapter of this story. I hope you guys like where the story goes! Let me know what you think!

Amy and Karma had been together for a while now and they'd decided to try and make their friends become friends with each other. And so they decided to all have lunch together that day.

Liam, Lauren, Shane, Karma and Amy were sitting at a lunch table together, surrounded by an awkward silence. Karma and Amy exchanged worried looks; no one really knew what to say.

"Lauren, did you know Shane has English with us?" Amy said, randomly.

"Yeah, I know." Lauren said, in a disinterested tone.

"You know, we all went to the same kindergarten. How weird is that?" Karma said, after a while, trying to bring up a common topic.

"Really? Are you sure?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I am. It's weird that we've been together for so long but we've only started talking now." Karma said.

"Yeah." Amy said.

They were once again surrounded by an awkward silence, a silence that apparently nothing could fix. They spent the rest of the lunch eating their food silently, hoping and praying for the bell to ring.

"Well that was a disaster." Karma said, when she and Amy were alone.

"I know but it's okay." Amy said, as she walked Karma to class.

"How is this okay?" Karma asked.

"I'll talk to Lauren and Liam and you talk to Shane, maybe there's something we can do to make them feel more comfortable around each other." Amy said.

"Okay. I'll see you after class." Karma said, once she and Amy had reached her class.

Amy gave Karma a quick kiss and headed toward history. Their history teacher was absent and so Amy, Lauren and Liam got a free period, which meant Amy had sometime to talk things through with her friends.

"What happened at lunch today?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"I mean, none of you said anything." Amy said.

"That's not true." Liam said, defensively.

Amy shot Liam a look.

"Okay fine, maybe it is." Liam said.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Amy asked.

"Look, the reason why we didn't say anything is because we have some unresolved issues with Karma and Shane." Lauren said.

"What unresolved issues?" Amy asked.

"For so long, we tried talking to them, tried befriending them and they used to look through us and now just because you're dating Karma, they want to be nice to us?" Lauren said.

"Come on guys, that was a long time ago." Amy said.

"It wasn't that long ago and I guess it still stings me a little bit." Lauren said.

"At least try to get along with them? For me?" Amy said.

"We can try but what if they don't want to be friends with us?" Liam asked.

"Look, they do and all I'm asking is for you to try, okay? The rest is not on you." Amy said.

Lauren looked at Amy, not fully convinced.

"Come on guys, I really love Karma and I want things to work out with us and the only way that can happen is if you guys are on board." Amy said.

"Fine." Lauren said, after a pause.

Karma spoke to Liam after Amy had spoken to Lauren and Liam and so she knew what to say to Shane.

"Why didn't you say anything at lunch today?" Karma asked.

"Because I don't really know Lauren and Liam or even Amy for that matter." Shane said.

"The whole point of us eating together is so you guys become friends." Karma said.

"Yeah and I have no problem with doing that but it's not like they said anything either." Shane said.

"That's because they're upset with us." Karma said.

"Upset about what? We don't even know them." Shane asked.

"Apparently, they've tried to talk to us in the past and we kind of ignored them." Karma said.

"It wasn't like it was on purpose, we barely talk to anyone." Shane said.

"I know but I think we should apologize to them." Karma said.

"Apologize for what?" Shane asked.

"For hurting their feelings." Karma said.

"Oh come on!" Shane said, as he and Karma began walking toward English.

"Come on, please? I really need things to work with Amy and that requires you working things out with her friends." Karma said.

"Fine." Shane said.

Once they'd reached English, Karma asked Shane to apologize to Liam and Lauren before class.

Karma pulled a hesitant Shane toward Liam and Lauren.

"Guys, Shane and I have something to say to you." Karma said.

Shane looked at Karma and she elbowed him.

"I'm sorry." Shane said.

"For what?" Lauren asked.

"For, being bad to you guys in the past." Shane said, giving Karma a look.

"I'm sorry too." Karma said.

Lauren and Liam exchanged looks but didn't say anything.

"Come on, you guys are a huge part of our lives and we want all of us to be friends and make this work." Amy said.

"It's okay." Lauren and Liam said together.

Shane, Lauren and Liam exchanged polite smiles. Karma looked at Amy relived, glad to have overcome the latest roadblock standing in the way of their relationship.

After that day, things got a lot better between Shane, Liam and Lauren and Amy and Karma were starting to think they might be becoming friends. Shane and Lauren started hanging out separately, talking about fashion and Liam and Shane found a common interest in basketball; which Liam watched for the love of the game and Shane watched for the cute guys. Everything was right in Karma and Amy's world, a world they'd began to share together, a world with all their friends.

No one could wait for prom, especially Karma and Amy; the prom meant so much more to them than everyone else, it was the thought of seeing each other at prom that had kept Karma and Amy going and now it was close that couldn't contain possibly their excitement.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for disappearing but I've just had a lot going on. This is the second last chapter of the story because someone gave me the idea of doing an epilogue and since I think that would go well with the story, that'll be the last chapter. Let me know what you guys think!

Amy lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help but think about how far Karma and she had come. Prom was tomorrow and it was as if it marked the fact that she and Karma had finally made it, that they'd survived what had once felt impossible.

Lauren knocking on the door snapped Amy out of her thoughts.

"Hey." Lauren said, standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Amy said, sitting up.

"All ready for prom?" Lauren asked, walking toward Amy's bed.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Hey thanks for letting Karma and I share the limo with you and Liam. Shane and his date might be joining us, is that okay?" Amy asked, a little embarrassed.

"Oh that's no problem." Lauren said, with a smile as she took a seat on Amy's bed.

"So, are you and Liam going as friends or is there something I should know about?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, a little embarrassed.

"Well, I have seen the way you guys look at each other, so I was wondering if there was something going on, that I didn't know about." Amy said.

"There is nothing going on." Lauren said, blushing.

"But you want something to happen, don't you?" Amy asked.

"Maybe." Lauren said, with a shy smile.

"Oh my god, I knew it! How long have you liked him?" Amy asked.

"A couple of months." Lauren said.

"How could you not tell me?" Amy asked.

"You had so much going on with Karma that I never really got the time." Lauren said.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're with Karma, she clearly makes you insanely happy." Lauren said.

"She really does." Amy said, with a dreamy smile.

"So, what are your plans after prom?" Lauren asked.

"We were planning to come back to our place." Amy said.

"Are you guys going to take things to the next level?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know, I mean we've talked about it.." Amy said.

"But?" Lauren asked.

"But, Karma is giving me space. I've never had sex with anyone before." Amy said.

"Wow, so are you ready?" Lauren asked.

"I think so." Amy said.

"Karma really loves you and I know you'd wait even if you aren't." Lauren said.

"Yeah, thanks." Amy said, with a smile.

Lauren smiled back.

It was the night of prom and Karma had butterflies in her stomach.

"You look beautiful." Shane said, as he looked at Karma's purple dress, with its silver embroidery at the top and its ends puddling at Karma's feet, she looked nothing short of a princess.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Karma said with a smile. Shane was dressed in a black tux, looking more handsome than ever.

"Why are you so nervous?" Shane asked.

"Tonight might be the night, Amy and I take things forward." Karma said.

"Oh okay, wow." Shane said.

"Exactly." Karma said.

"Don't worry, you love each other, it'll be wonderful." Shane said.

"Yeah but I'm not sure Amy's ready. She's a virgin." Karma said.

"Oh okay, even if tonight isn't the night you guys take things forward, its still going to be a really fun night. Stop worrying." Shane said.

"I guess you're right." Karma said.

The doorbell ringing interrupted their conversation. Karma ran down, knowing it was Amy. She opened the door to see Amy in her black and pink dress; Karma had never seen someone so beautiful in her whole life.

"Woah." Both of them said at the same time.

"I got this for you." Amy said, taking the corsage out of its box.

Amy took Karma's hand and gently placed the corsage on her hand. They both smiled at each other for a second and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Come on you guys!" Lauren shouted from the car window.

Shane, Karma and Amy headed to the limo. After picking up Duke, Shane's date, they headed toward school. They were all ready for prom, the night they'd all been waiting for.

After a little bit of punch and dancing together, all five of them branched off into couples - Karma and Amy, Lauren and Liam and Shane and Duke. All of them danced as the band played Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran.

"This is a dream come true." Amy said, staring at Karma.

"I'm so happy to be here with you." Karma said.

"I love you." Amy said.

"I love you too." Karma said, as she leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss.

As the pulled apart, Amy caught a glimpse of Liam and Lauren kissing. She smiled knowingly.

After what had been a wonderful night with their friends, Karma and Amy headed home. Both of them were nervous and excited at the same time.

"What a night huh?" Amy said, as she and Karma entered her bedroom.

"It was everything I wanted it to be." Karma said, as she took a seat next to Amy on her bed.

"And more." Amy said.

Karma leaned in for a kiss that soon turned into a make out session. Amy began tugging at the zipper of Karma's dress.

"Are you sure?" Karma asked.

"Yes." Amy said, with a smile.

"We can wait if you want." Karma said.

"I'm sure, I'm sure about wanting my first time to be with you and I'm sure that I love you and I'm ready." Amy said.

Karma smiled and kissed Amy. She'd been with other girls before but never had she felt for them what she felt for Amy.

"Woah." Karma said, once they were finished.

"I know." Amy said, still a little out of breath.

"I am so glad, you found me." Karma said.

"I wouldn't have survived without you." Amy said, turning to look at Karma.

"I don't ever want to be without you." Karma said.

"You wont have to, I promise." Amy said.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Karma said, with a smile.

"I love you, Karma Ashcroft." Amy said.

"I love you too, Amy Raudenfield." Karma said, before falling asleep in Amy's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for disappearing but every time I thought about writing this epilogue, life kept getting in the way. I'm sure a lot of you have forgotten about this story but for those of you still around, I have decided to convert this epilogue into a final chapter. Thank you for sticking around and making me feel like my writing mattered. I hope you like it!

Amy and Karma had been together for five years now and in those five years, they'd managed to get into Clement University together and were now living together in Austin. Life and all the rest of it always seemed to get in their way and try to break them up but Amy and Karma were trying to make it work.

Right after graduation, Amy and Karma had begun looking at what they wanted to do in their careers. Amy had just been offered her first assignment as a war journalist with a leading newspaper and Karma had just gotten an offer to be a part of a worldwide music festival. Rest assured, their conflicting life goals were causing a lot of tension between Amy and Karma and they hadn't stopped fighting for the past couple of months.

"Oh god, Karma! I'm here ready to seriously discuss giving up my dream but I just feel like, you won't even think about doing the same!" Amy said, raising her voice.

"It's getting a chance to be a part of a music festival, Amy. A worldwide music festival." Karma said.

"And it's my first assignment as a war journalist, you know how much this means to me." Amy said.

"And I'm not asking you to give that up for me." Karma said, crossing her arms.

"And how are we suppose to make this relationship work?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"We'll figure something out." Karma said.

"Really? Because its been hard enough making this work, while we live in the same apartment, how will we make this work from two different corners of the world?" Amy asked.

"How has it been hard while we've been living together?" Karma asked, stepping back a step, clearly getting a little offended.

"You know what I mean. A relationship needs constant work and with us something's always going wrong. I just don't think we need to add anymore variables." Amy said, trying to diffuse what she knew would very soon become a situation.

"If you think our relationship is so much work, maybe you should take the assignment." Karma said.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it, don't use this as an excuse to walk away." Amy said, getting a little pissed off.

"Don't you get that I'm not trying to walk away, I'm trying to have both our dreams come true!" Karma said, chocking up a little.

"Yeah but what's the point of having our dreams come true, when we can't be together because of them." Amy said.

"But we can." Karma said, uncrossing her arms and taking a few steps toward Amy.

"Do you honestly believe we can make this work from two different continents?" Amy asked.

Before Karma could answer, Amy's phone started ringing; she wasn't going to answer it but it was Shane. Shane had been miserable since he found out Duke had been cheating on him and Karma and Amy were getting really worried about him. Liam, Lauren, Shane, Amy and Karma had somehow managed to stay in touch after high school and somehow even grow closer.

"Hey Shane." Amy said.

"Hey." Shane said, in tears.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, getting worried.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." Shane said, clearly his throat.

"You clearly aren't, tell me what's going on." Amy said.

Karma started asking Amy in gestures what was going on and Amy shot Karma a look asking her to hold her horses.

"It's nothing, really." Shane said.

"Okay then, Karma and I are coming over." Amy said.

"You guys don't need to do that." Shane said.

"Yeah we do, we're on our way." Amy said, hanging up.

"What's going on?" Karma asked.

"Shane sounds pretty low, I think we should go over there." Amy said.

"Okay." Karma said, grabbing her coat.

The car ride over to Shane's house was quiet, Shane's call had sobered the mood and Karma and Amy weren't in the mood to fight anymore.

"Hey, you know, you didn't have to come." Shane said, wrapped in a blanket as he answered the door.

"Yes we did." Amy said, hugging Shane.

"What's going on?" Karma asked, after hugging Shane and taking a seat on his couch.

"Nothing." Shane said.

"Come on." Amy said.

"I just miss him, you know? And I know I deserve better, but I just.. I love him so much." Shane said.

"You're right, you do deserve better. You deserve someone who makes your toes curl when you think about them and just looking at him makes everything bad thing in this world matter a little less. You deserve someone, who makes you love yourself more just because of how much they love you." Amy said, getting up and sitting next to Shane and putting an arm around him.

"That stuff only happens in romantic comedies." Shane said, bitterly.

"You deserve someone who makes you feel like romantic comedies can come true." Amy said with a smile.

Karma just sat on silently, listening to all that Amy had said and all she could think about was how much Amy deserves all of those things. Karma couldn't help but wonder if she could ever give Amy those things.

Karma and Amy didn't really talk that night; they just went right to sleep after coming home from Shane's. The next day, Karma decided to talk to Amy about their future and what these jobs really meant for their relationship.

Amy was sitting at the dining table, working on her laptop.

"Can we talk, I.. I don't want to fight, I just want to talk." Karma said.

"Okay." Amy said.

Karma took a seat next to Amy and took a second before she started talking.

"Last night, what you said to Shane, I don't know, it really hit me." Karma said.

Amy had a confused look on her face, she had no idea what Karma was talking about.

"Hearing you say all of those things, it made me realize how much you deserve all of it and how much I haven't been giving any of it to you." Karma said.

"Karma.." Amy began, interrupting Karma.

"Just don't say anything, just hear me out okay?" Karma said, tears forming in her eyes.

Amy nodded.

"I realized how much we've been fighting and how much I must have made you feel like this festival means more to me than you do. Honestly, it made me question if I could ever be enough, good enough. I don't know why you stay with me, or love me like you do but I just want you to know that I do love you, more than anything in this world and nothing can ever matter more to me than you. It made me realize that I could give up all the festivals in the world and live a happy and fulfilled life but I wouldn't last a day knowing that I lost you. Which is why, I didn't take the offer." Karma said.

"Karma, you didn't have to do that and honestly, you don't give me all of those things, you give me more. And if fighting was all we did for the rest of our lives then, I would look forward to it because even fighting isn't fighting when its with you. I don't want you to give up your dream for me, I don't want you to resent me." Amy said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I wont resent you, I couldn't. " Karma said.

"Would you really be happy, living in some war torn country and not on a tour, like you always dreamed?" Amy asked.

"I would be happy anywhere, as long as it was with you. And besides, if I took the job, wedding planning would be pain from across the world." Karma said, with a big smile.

"Wedding planning?" Amy asked, smiling, raising her eyebrow.

"If you say yes." Karma said, pulling out a little blue box with a diamond ring in it and getting down on one knee.

"Oh my god." Amy said, her hands on her mouth.

"All I want from my life is for it to be with you. I love you Amy and I will for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" karma said, smiling with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes! Of course yes! "Amy said.

Karma put the ring on Amy's finger and kissed her as if her life depended on it. The rest of their lives had finally begun and they could start them right, with them making their dreams come true, starting with their dream of spending their whole lives together.

Karma later got offered the job at the festival again,when someone dropped out. Amy decided to take on another assignment and went on tour with Karma. They spent the next ten years, touring with each other, each helping the other fulfill their dreams. They then decided to return to Austin to live with their friends and family and raise their kids Hank and Stacy in a stable environment.

It really was happily ever after.


End file.
